Choice
by Donna Lynn
Summary: One night at Crash Max and Alec are having a decent conversation when things take a turn neither expected.


**Choice**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,203  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language, mild violence and strong sexual content  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One night at Crash Max and Alec are having a decent conversation when things take a wrong turn...or is it a right turn?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:**_ This is one of many stories I wrote a long time ago that did not get posted here at due to the new rating system. But I have decided to post it anyway. There is a content warning so do not complain if any of the material offends you! Please read and review. _

* * *

><p>"I'm bored out of my mind," Alec said taking a sip from his beer.<p>

"Plenty of woman here why don't you see if you can hook up with one of em," Cindy smiled knowing all he would have to do is walk up and smile.

Alec just made a funny face at her.

"What's the matter Alec? Don't see anything to your liking?" Max teased.

"There's no challenge in it anymore," he almost pouted.

"No challenge? Why does there have to be a challenge?" Cindy inquired.

"Adds to the flavor," he smiled.

"Flavor! I ain't even goin' there," Cindy remarked.

"Well it does," he defended himself.

"How does it add flavor?" Max knew she shouldn't ask but she couldn't seem to stop herself. It was dangerous ground to talk to Alec about sex because then you considered having it with him.

"Woman are like food or drink. If you make a quick snack of something you don't really want it just something to keep the craving down. But if you take time to cook something you want then it's great," he explained.

"So a woman that won't sleep with you the first time is better than someone who would throw themselves into your bed," Max sorted.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"So if I were to offer myself to you, you wouldn't take it," Max teased not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"You're not a stranger I know a lot about you," he gazed at her from his chair.

"Original Cindy be back in a minute. I see a nice woman that got my name all over her," Cindy said quickly walking away towards the bar. She knew where Max and Alec's conversation was going and she didn't want to be in the middle of all that sexual tension.

"As I recall when we first met we were supposed to have sex. Where was the challenge in that?" Max asked.

"That was different and you know it," he pointed at her.

"All right after Manticore was gone," she persisted.

"Are you trying to get me to admit something Max?" he asked with a small smile.

"You got something to admit?" she raised her eyebrows.

He took a sip of his beer and looked at her. "I always want what I can't have. You are my biggest challenge Max," he confessed.

Max was stunned for a moment. She didn't think he would admit to anything. "I didn't know you felt that way," she shrugged.

"How would you," he said.

"Alec…"

"Don't Max okay there is no need to blow this out of proportion. I'm sexually attracted to you big deal. I don't have to have sex with everyone I'm attracted too," he blurted.

"So you've thought about it?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted without shame or embarrassment.

"Can I ask a question without you being a smartalec?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

"How come you never approached me?"

"Logan," was all he said.

"Was he the only reason?" she persisted.

"You don't even like me is another reason and I'm not one to have any kind of resistance," he said.

"I don't hate you," she informed him.

"You have a damned good way of showing it Maxie," he laughed into his glass.

"I like you more than I should sometimes," she said.

"Don't sound so happy," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I kicked myself in the ass everyday for even thinking about you that way because when I think…when I saw your face I saw Ben and it was like…" she didn't need to finish she knew he got the picture.

"It helps because you can't sleep with a psycho killer," he finished for her.

"No," she said. "That's not what I meant."

"So why did you resist the urge?" he decided to tease her back.

"Since we're being so honest here because I didn't think I could do it just once," she said casually.

"Oh really," he arched an eyebrow.

She nodded.

That's when he noticed she wasn't kidding but being honest. "You're being serious," he said more than asked as she played with her glass.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged.

He shrugged back, "Oh I don't know maybe to fuck with me some more."

She shot her eyes at him and stared. "You think I try to hurt your feelings on purpose?" she said a bit pissed off.

"I think it's your way of pushing me away. You see me as a threat to yourself. You've been away from your own kind for so long and one day you meet Logan Cale. He offers you a new world and you get sucked in. Then when you meet one of your own and you're around them on a regular basis you begin to question your 'thing' with Logan. Should I or shouldn't I?" Alec spat out before he could stop himself. "You know you shouldn't be with him that you should be with your own, but you won't admit it to yourself." He stood from the table.

"What are trying to say Alec?" Max asked trying to keep her anger down. He was opening up to her and getting angry wouldn't help the situation.

"What I'm saying is you're both bad for each other! You can't even touch each other or he'll die from a virus! He can't get close to you because of possible exposure! Perfect example Max last week! You and I both know he should have called me or Joshua to come get you out but what did he do he tried to play the hero and almost got you killed! All because he didn't want to look bad. He knows the truth just as much as I do Max and you need to realize it as well." Alec threw some money down on the table and walked away leaving Max to her thoughts.

About a minute or two later Max stood from the table and chased after him. She hurried through the crowd and out the door. "Alec!" she yelled as she exited the building, but he was already gone. She sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall.

* * *

><p>Max walked around Seattle going through all her thoughts. What was her deal with Logan? Why was she still with him? Or more like, why does she still try to be with him? Even if they did get together it could be any moment when she would have to pickup and leave town without so much as a word or letter. That's not how you treat someone you love. Love? Did she really and truly love Logan? Or was it obligation? She knew she had feelings for Logan there was no dispute in that issue, but love? She had never told him she loved him. What does that mean?<p>

She groaned in frustration as she came to a stop in front of an apartment complex that looked familiar. She looked closely and noticed it was Alec's apartment building. "How the hell did I end up here?" she asked herself out loud. She looked down at her watch to see what time it was. It was a little after midnight. She wondered if he was still upset with her from earlier. "Only one way to find out," she started into the building and up the stairs.

She approached Alec's front door quietly so he wouldn't hear her coming. _Knowing my luck he can smell me_ she thought as she reached up and knocked. A few seconds went by and no reply. "Alec it's Max," she called through the door. She heard footsteps and sighed with relief. The door opened to reveal a towel clad Alec. For a moment Max couldn't think. He was still wet from his shower and the beads of water were falling down his well muscled body. His hair was spiked and the towel hung low on his hips.

"You gonna come in tonight?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

She hadn't realized he was talking and stepped inside. "Sorry, didn't mean to cut your shower short," she commented to cover up her daze.

"Perfect timing, I was just turning off the shower when you knocked," he walked into his room but left the door open. "What do you want Max?"

She cringed lightly at his words not his tone. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. You know the whole _Logan_ thing," she explained. He didn't reply and that worried her just a little. Usually he had some sort of come back especially when it involved Logan. "Alec come on I'm trying to apologize here." She heard nothing, not even his own movements. It was, as if he were just standing in the room and listening to her so he wouldn't have to look at her face. "What do you want me to say?" she yelled.

At that moment he stepped back into view with the towel still around his waist and nothing else. He leaned against the doorway and gave her a hard look, one that meant he was about to start talking some serious shit. "Why don't we be perfectly blunt here Max. What is the real reason you want to get the cure so bad, huh? Let me guess, it's because you want to be able to get laid without feeling like shit? No that's not it, maybe it's so you can have a reason not to fuck Logan. Or maybe so you can continue with your little tortured existence you seem to love to live in…"

"…stop it!" she yelled.

"When was the last time you got fucked Max?" he asked pushing away from the door and slowly walking towards her. "I'm guessing since you met Logan, excluding any heat cycles because you can't help that, but when was the last time you just saw a guy and said lets fuck just because you wanted too. Not because it was your DNA telling you too but because you were turned on for once in your life!"

"I'm leaving," she said shortly as she made a dash for the door.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his body. "What's the matter Max am I hitting the head of the nail or a nerve maybe."

"Let go of me," she said calmly.

"Let it go Max!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" she yelled back.

"Is that what you want?" he asked staring her in the eyes. He let her go but didn't step away. "If you ask me Max you need a good, hard, long, fuck before you cause anymore chaos on yourself and everyone around you!"

"And what? You think you can _do it_ for me?" she spit out with anger.

"If I done it by God you would know I was between your legs the night before because you wouldn't be able to sit down without remembering how fucking good it was," he challenged.

"Then what are you waiting for if you're so sure of yourself?" she challenged back. Before she knew what happened he had her backed up against the kitchen counter and was ravaging her lips. She was shocked beyond words to say the least. She didn't expect him to actually do it. His lips were so inviting and he tasted so good…she couldn't resist any longer. She ravaged his lips back pulling him closer.

"You wanna fuck Max, huh?" he pushed himself against her to let her feel how hard he was. "I'll bet you're dripping wet right now." He reached down between them and undone the front of her pants then pushed them down giving him access to her. He slid his left hand between her legs and groaned at how wet she was.

Max threw her head back with a moan as he began to finger her at a torturous pace. She wanted what was happening but she couldn't believe it. He was right, it had been a long time since she just wanted someone. She had been so wrapped up in her own self-loathing she forgot how to live.

"What do you want Max?" he asked as he continued his pleasurable torture.

She didn't want to talk she just wanted to feel. She was afraid to talk, afraid that his fingers would go away. She withered against the counter as he began to nibble on her neck making her whimper.

"Tell me what you want Max," he whispered against her ear seductively.

She was so close to cumming she couldn't form a coherent thought. Her breath quickened, her moans became higher pitched…then she stiffened and came with a loud moan. Alec slowed his pace as she came down but didn't remove his fingers or stop his motions.

"I can do this all night Max but I know you want more," he taunted saucily against her neck. He quickened his pace, to push her over the edge once again.

She whimpered as he stroked her oversensitive clit. She opened her eyes and looked him directly in the eye. "Fuck me," she breathed. "Fuck me now." She reached down and pulled the towel from around his waist and pulled him against her wrapping her legs around his waist. Without hesitation he entered her and began to pound inside her making the items on the counter move with every stroke. "Oh yeah, fuck me, make me come…" she babbled as he rammed her over and over again.

Alec buried his head in the crook of her neck as he fucked her. That was exactly what he was doing, fucking her. They weren't making love they were fucking like wild animals. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as he pushed inside her hoping to get deeper. He knew she would be bruised the next day. Sitting down would be a task for her when he was done with her. In a way he wanted her to be bruised so she wouldn't be able to deny what happened.

Without pulling out he lifted them up onto the counter so she was on her back. Then he wrapped her legs around his waist and began his hammering pace again.

"Oh my God Alec, yeah…oh God please don't stop…" she moaned as he speared her over and over making her go crazy. She knew she would be hurting the next day but she didn't care. He was giving her pain and pleasure at the same time and she liked it, she actually liked it. She could feel another orgasm approaching and it was going to be bigger than the first one. "Harder, I'm gonna come…"

"You wanna come Max?" he quickened his pace even more. A few heartbeats later he felt her muscles tightened then quiver violently as she screamed out. He slowed his pace slightly but didn't stop his stroke. His eyes rolled back into his head as she became wetter making her feel more incredible.

Max let her legs fall from around Alec's waist so she could nestle him against her. He was still moving inside her and she could tell he was still very hard. Mentally, she smiled at his stamina. She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her get very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked giving her another push.

She moaned then laid back against the counter surface giving him access to her neck, which he took gratefully. "I thought you might be uncomfortable like this," she moaned as he bit into her neck.

"I'm right where I want to be…inside you…" he breathed hotly against her neck. He reached up and ripped her shirt down the center and flung it away then turned his attention to her breast and began to suckle and nip them. After he had his fill for the moment he moved up her body to face her. "Lets move this some place more comfortable." He wrapped her legs around his body again and pushed all the way inside her eliciting a moan from both of them then lifted her off the counter and walked with her to the bedroom never breaking their connection. As they reached the bed he turned and sat putting her on top.

She made a move to get up but he grabbed her hips and pushed her down on him, "Don't move."

"Why," she moaned.

He leaned forward and latched himself onto one of her breast and suckled a few times before answering. "I just fucked your brains out and we won't be able to have sex the rest of the night if I withdraw…it'll be painful for you otherwise," he explained.

"So if you stay inside me I won't get sore as quickly?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Exactly," he pushed his hips against her making them both groan. "Ride me Max." He laid back against the pillows but his hands never left her hips.

She raised herself up then back down hard already feeling the soreness deep down. She welcomed the pain and quickened her pace. Soon she was bouncing up and down so fast the bed sounded as if it were going to break at any moment.

"Oh fuck yeah…yeah!" she screamed as she came again for the third time. She slumped against him but continued to ride him. "You didn't come," she asked sitting up slightly.

"I'm not done with you yet," he kissed her hard and pushed against her one hard time. "Turn around," he whispered. She tried to get up from his lap but he halted her, "Just turn in my lap." She did as instructed and turned till her back was to him and she was sitting in his lap. He rolled them over onto her knees and began another swift pace.

"Mmm…" She moaned as his body slapped against hers. "Oh yeah fuck me hard Alec," she moaned.

He leaned over her back and pushed her hair away from her neck and bit her then licked the new marking. "You like it hard, huh? You want it harder?" he berated against her ear.

"Yeah, fuck me harder," she cried. "I wanna feel you come."

He sped up his pace until he had her screaming with every stroke of his cock. He was ramming into her at an unbelievable pace and he knew to an extent he was hurting her but you couldn't tell by how wet she was. Alec could feel himself getting closer to the edge, he was ready to come. "Oh shit I'm gonna come!" he yelled as he pushed into her one final time. He shook and quivered all over as he came inside her. "Oh yeah," he slumped against her back and rested as she crumbled to the bed herself.

"Oh my God Alec that was incredible," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was amazing," he countered as he sat up. "Jesus Christ Max…oh man…"

"What is it?" she looked over her shoulder at his expression.

He smiled and leaned over to give her the first gentle kiss of the evening, "You are going to be so sore for the next week or more."

"But it's a good sore," she smiled back as they started another heated kiss. She gasped into the kiss as she felt him slowly get hard again. "Mmm, ready for round four?" she said seductively.

"Absolutely," he gave her a careful push to judge how sore she was and he felt her tense slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I don't mind the pain," she said not hiding her pain very well.

"I want nothing more than to go round four but I don't think you'll enjoy it very much so I won't either," he carefully pulled out with a moan and laid down beside her. She cuddled against him and they made themselves comfortable.

"I am going to be sore in the morning," she mentioned off hand.

Alec smiled against her hair, "Like you said earlier, it's a good pain."

She laughed and kissed him, "You got that right."

He kissed her back and soon they were going hot and heavy.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned against her lips.

"What would be the good in that?" she asked suggestively against his lips. She rubbed her thigh against his erection that was getting harder by the second. "Feels like I have to take care of something." She slid down his body to his cock and took him into her mouth.

Alec hissed in pleasure as she took him to the back of her throat and swallowed. "Mmm, Max…" he moaned as she started a steady pace of going up and down on him. He fought the urge to grab her head and push his hips against her mouth. "Of fuck Max I'm close…" he called out a second before he exploded down her throat. "Oh shit…"

She continued to suck until he was dry. When she was satisfied she moved up his body and nestled herself against him. "Feel better?" she kissed his neck gently.

"Fantastic…" he breathed as she found a rather sensitive spot near his collarbone.

"I still want you," she moaned against his ear. "I want you inside me Alec…" She sat up in his lap and rubbed herself against him as she stared him down.

He stared back then sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to rub against one another until he was fully erect again. He reached between them and slipped one finger inside her to gauge her soreness. A pained expression crossed her face but the sounds coming from her throat said different as he probed her gently. He removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. He slipped inside her carefully and remained still at the perplexed expression on her face.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "A little." She moved on him carefully and sighed at the feeling of him hard inside her. It felt great but she knew that neither of them would probably have orgasm from it. She slowly pulled him from inside her and placed him against her ass and slowly lowered herself on him.

Alec gulped unconsciously. He had done this with a number of women but most didn't like it. "Max you don't have…" he was cut off when she lowered herself completely on him with a moan. "Jesus Max…" he moaned at the amazing feeling of tightness she had.

"Wow…" she breathed as she raised herself off him. "Oh my God…this feels good…"

He couldn't speak. All he could do was close his eyes and moan. He never would've thought Max would ever let him do this let alone do it herself. She began to move faster and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. "That's it Max…"

Max whimpered at the tingly feeling she was getting. She never imagined she would like anal sex, never in a million years.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"I'm waiting on you," he returned.

She closed her eyes and rode the sensations coursing through her body. If you would have told her a week ago or even that morning she would be having the most unbelievable sex with Alec that night she would have told you to piss off.

"God you're so tight," he moaned as they quickened there pace. He was so close he could feel that stingy, tingly feeling right before he came starting. "Just a little more…" he pushed into her a few more times then he came.

Max watched in fascination as he came. The expression on his face was unreal like he was in pain but having the most pleasurable moment of his life at the same time. "You okay?" she half giggled.

"Oh God please don't giggle," he groaned pinning her hips down with his hands.

"Sorry," she couldn't help but giggle.

"Max," he warned.

She started to laugh at his warning and before she could think she was on her back. She gave a gasp when he withdrew and settled himself on top of her.

"I told you not to giggle," he teased.

"Well excuse me," she smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked looking around the room for his alarm clock. He groaned when he seen it was three in the morning. "We are going to be the walking dead tomorrow."

"Let's just call in sick," she suggested tracing little designs up and down his back.

"I know I could get away with calling in sick but you…" he trailed off. He moved from his position on top of her and laid facing her. "…Normal would probably fire you."

She giggled, "Especially if he knew I was with you."

He smiled and stared at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"You should giggle and smile more often," he said softly.

She blushed lightly, "It does feel good."

"It's good for the soul," he said. "Makes you live longer."

"Really," she said sleepily.

"Yeah," he closed his eyes.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive," she tried to joke.

They both broke into weak laughter as they snuggled closer together and fell into a much needed sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
